


Drooling

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: "Dude - when was the last time you ate?"





	Drooling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

“Dude – when was the last time you ate?”

Chris’s eyes snapped up to meet his brother’s. He frowned. “What?”

“You’re practically drooling over your lunch. If Mom had made it, maybe I’d understand, but it’s a school lunch.”

“And?”

“’And’?” Wyatt demanded. “And I’ve never even seen you eat anything the school makes, let alone the ‘noodles’ that are really just salt. So, when was the last time you ate?”

“Breakfast,” Chris answered immediately.

“Three days ago.”

Both boys turned their attention to the girl sitting across from them. Sensing their gazes, she lifted her eyes from her homework. She rolled them and huffed.

“He’s been in his room for the past three days freaking out about his AP Potions class. They have to have one memorized and we all know how Chrissy is about memorizing stuff.”

Wyatt nodded as if the explanation was sufficient. Chris just narrowed his eyes.

“And how do you know this, Mel?”

“You told me. I was supposed to get you to come down for dinner and you yelled at me and told me all about your test. Plus, Mom’s got that rule about food not going into our rooms. I didn’t think you’d risk getting in trouble like that just for a potions test.”

Chris huffed and pointedly ignored his sister. His brother laughed and ruffled the seventeen-year-old’s hair. He hurriedly fixed the mop.

“You need to eat, Chrissy, or I’m telling Mom.”

“It’s Chris, Wyatt.”

“Whatever. Just stop drooling over the stuff and eat it – or go home and get some real food. Seriously, it’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“You’re both gross – you’re boys. It’s a fact of life.”

“Mel!”

She smiled at their twin offended expressions.


End file.
